1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for hanging doors. In particular, the present invention relates to a safe and efficient method and an apparatus solely for the purposes of hanging doors.
2. The Prior Art
As every workperson knows, the present method today of hanging a door involves one person lifting the door manually while the other work person aligns the hinges and inserts the hinge screws. For a heavy door this task requires at least two work people using all kinds of material and tools to lift the door and keep it in place while the screws are inserted. This task requires workpeople to look for screwdrivers, handles of hammers, wooden wedges and the like. The manpower, time consumption and physical exertion are costly, inefficient and can lead to injury to the workpeople. The present invention provides for a new apparatus; a door jack that eliminates all the aforementioned problems and enables one workperson to install a door with minimum effort.
Apparatuses for lifting doors and other objects into a correct position are known in the art. Such prior art references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,288,882; 1,890,966; 2,551,483; 3,642,251; 3,871,054; and 5,225,288. None of the inventions disclosed in these references are of practical use in hanging doors and that is why no such tool is known to be on the market today.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and an apparatus that is safer, more efficient, portable and simple to use for hanging a door.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus that is safe and efficient for hanging doors.
It is yet another object to provide a method and an apparatus that is portable and easy to use and requires only one person to use it in order to hang a door with minimum effort.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for hanging doors that eliminates manpower, reduces cost associated with manpower and reduces the risk of injury to a worker installing a door with present invention.
It is yet another object to provide a method and apparatus that permits a door to be moved in the vertical and horizontal planes for hanging the door in the correct position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus which is adjustable for doors of different thicknesses.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the foregoing description and accompanying drawings in which: